Horton Hatches the Egg (1942 short)
Horton Hatches the Egg is a 1942 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Clampett's unit didn't use the customary storyboard, but added ideas for the cartoon in Clampett's copy of Seuss' book. Among the elements they added were: *The opening paragraph, starting with "Now once in a jungle . . ." and ending with " . . . up in her tree." *A nonsense song of the time, "The Hut-Sut Song" by Horace Heidt - Words and music by Leo V. Killion, Ted McMichael & Jack Owens, sung by Horton and his son. *A fish caricature of Peter Lorre who commits suicide after seeing Horton on a boat. *Mayzie's breathy Katharine Hepburn impression. *Mayzie unsuccessfully attempts to lure Horton using sex appeal. *Several other bits of dialogue are omitted or rewritten. Cast Production Development Release Reception Box office Awards Gallery Availability *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 4: Bob Clampett *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 4: Bob Clampett *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 7: Welcome to Wackyland (USA Turner print, uncensored) *VHS - The Best of Dr. Seuss (bonus, USA Turner print, uncensored) *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 4 *DVD - The Best of Dr. Seuss (bonus, USA Turner print, uncensored) Trivia Censorship *The scene of the Peter Lorre fish seeing Horton on the boat and asiding to the audience, "Well, now I've seen everything" and shooting himself in the head was censored when it aired on TBS, TNT, The WB, and Cartoon Network (barring its appearance on The Bob Clampett Show) and is now airing censored on Boomerang.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx *The version of this cartoon shown on the TNT special In Search of Dr. Seuss ''redubs and re-edits the entire short, and also removes the opening and ending title cards from the Blue Ribbon reissue. Notes/Goofs *This is the only ''Looney Tunes short based on a Dr. Seuss book. *The original titles have been found but have not yet been restored for DVD. *The AAP print uses the 1955-56 Merrie Melodies ending card for reasons unknown. *The LaserDisc print changes the ending title to that of a 1949 or 1953-54 season ending Color Rings scheme plastered with the 1946-55 Looney Tunes music for reasons unknown. *"Horton Hatches The Egg" was adapted from the Dr. Seuss book of the same name. Horton and the Peter Lorre fish were voiced by Kent Rogers. Mayzie and the elephant bird were voiced by Sara Berner. Frank Graham narrated. Mel Blanc performed most of the other voices. *The Turner "dubbed version" print retains the 1941-55 MM end music (applies to both the USA and EU prints). References External Links *Horton Hatches The Egg on toontube.com. * *[https://archive.org/download/ClassicRareAndCensoredCartoons/041142HortonHatchesTheEggMmBr.mp4 Horton Hatches the Egg on the Internet Archive] Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shot films Category:One-shots Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Dr. Seuss Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:1942 Category:1942 shorts Category:1942 films Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Screenplay by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Robert McKimson Category:Animation by Robert McKimson Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films